spicywafflefandomcom-20200214-history
WaffleBros
SpicyWaffle is a Let's Play channel on YouTube created and hosted by a pair of Texan brother's named Corwin & Uko. The two play various Video Games while doing live Commentary. Their standard introduction is: "THIS IS SPICYWAFFLE I'M CORWIN" - "AND I'M UKO!!" and their standard outro is: "Okay, So we're gonna stop here. If you enjoyed this video please hit that sexy thumbs up button. SpicyWaffle signing out." Though their is some variation from time to time. Content Each day SpicyWaffle publishes 1-2 video's of various length. Usually these are let's play style video games but are occasionally vlog's or a discussion piece. They are known for their loud personalities, crude humour and sheer enthusiasm while playing games such as Brutal Doom, Paint the Town Red, Broforce, Wolfenstein, Door Kickers: Action Squad, Shadow Warrior, Hotline Miami, Gang Beasts, Metal Slug, Postal, Gorn and Various VR games. They show a particular fondness for no nonsense old school first person shooters and modern games that have that old school feel (Such as Dusk, Ion Maiden and Doom 2016). They also love co-op games and local co-op games that allow them to play the same video game together on one system. About Corwin Corwin is one half of the SpicyWaffle crew. He controls the Steam Group and Co-runs the SpicyWaffle Youtube Channel and Twitter page. He is most often the one playing the games while Uko watches and commentates with him. About Uko Uko is the other half of the SpicyWaffle crew. He does the video editing and Co-runs the SpicyWaffle YouTube Channel and Twitter page. He plays some of the games and VR games are played primarily by Uko while the brothers commentate. Memorable Quotes •"BLOOOOD DANCIN'! DANCIN' IN YOUR BLOOD!!!" •"BLOOOOD SLIDIN'! SLIDIN' IN YOUR BLOOD!!!" •"BLOOOOD ROLLIN'! ROLLIN' IN YOUR BLOOD!!!" •"I don't know what the f**k I'm talking about!" •"I need more murder for my Murderc**k." •"NEH HEHE HEHE NEH HEHE HEHE." " MUR HUHUR HUHUR MUR HUHUR HUHUR." •"I say that with all f**king confidence!" •"Taste the wrath!" •"Taste the f**ckin' flame, WHOOOOH!" •"Taste the f**ckin' love bitch!" •"Taste the f**king murder rainbow, all night looong!" •"Get inside my mouth, you dirty Pizza beyatch!" •"I agree with that!" •"Swigady swoody I'm comin' for that booty!" •"OOOOH!" •"Nooo ya f**kin' don't bro!" •"Like a beast champion warrior!" •"You stay far away from me bitch, You stay faaar the f**k away!" •"I've killed hashtag literally f**king everything!" •"You want some of that shit? you want some? well you've f**kin' got some!" •"Super-Murder" •"Ex''plode'' for my C**K!" •"BOOM! Ya dead bitch, BOOOOOM!" •"I'm f**ckin' on to you bitches" •"I want the chainsaw, For my c**k!" •"Feel the f**kin' love from my c**k!" •"I need more blood for my c**k!" •"I'm going the murder way! The TRUE way!" •"I'm ever so erect now!" •"Burn, Burn like the bitch you are!" •"BOUSH!" •"I'm gonna boush you all night long!" •"I need more boush for my f**king c**k!" •"My ass is extremely powerful!" •"I have sex with their Imp sisters!" •"I'm gonna give them the shotgun glory" •"Murder, murder, murder, murdeeeer!" (Singing) •"I was filled with murder lust" •"OOOOOH, Victims, Victims!" •"Hell no, don't you survive my murder!" •"Time to give these guys the oooold murder business" •"Don't you come at me bitch, I will f**kin' end you, I will end you bitches!" •"It's Ultra-Satan" •"Steves Soul has impregnated that chainsaw" •"We are about exploderating sh*t and blood dancing and all that good stuff!" •"That's the blood that I know and love!" •"Exploderating motherf**kers!" (Singing) •"I don't condone demonic necrophillia" - "Well I do!" •"You're not Schrodinger's demon!" •"Spank that nasty bitch!" •"Its long, its strong and its down to get the shootin' on!" •"Robo-Vampires are a real threat yo!" •"Did you see me popping his dome? That's why they call me Dome Poppah McGee!" •"That sounded needlessly sexual!" •"OOOOOH I shot him up his f**kin' stink hole" •" Work the crotch! Work the crotch!" •"When you're right, You're right and right now, I'm f**kin' right!" •"Work them the f**k over" •"You can't f**king touch the f**king murder king!" •"YEEEEHAW!" •"Get the f**k back or I will rip your f**cking testicles off!" •"No, No, you will not bisect my booty!"